memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tina Lawton
Their Respective Ages? Okay now, is Charlie "17" or "18"? The article states both! As for Tina, I recall her being merely "17" herself, hence her "being closer to Charlie's own age" as opposed to being the same age. By the way, in the 2009 movie doesn't Chekov state his own age as being "17"? If so note that's he's not a cadet! Leo Star Dragon 1. 05:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Dialogue in states that Charlie was 17. Tina's age was not mentioned, merely that she was "someone your Charlie's age". One can interpret that literally or assume Rand was generalising a bit. I personally think the possibility of Tina being under 18 is not as big of deal as the background note makes out. In canon, she's around 17, and I think the main body of the article properly reflects that.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, his being 17 is what I thought to be correct. As for Tina's age, I would go with a literal interpretation that their ages match. I think when I made my post here back then, someone else had problems with there being people under 18 serving, I think. My apologies for this delayed follow-up. Thank you, Cleanse! Leo Star Dragon 1 (talk) 08:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Costuming error Should there be a note mentioning that her wearing sciences blue is a possible costuming error? Every single other yeoman shown on screen, both on TV and film, has been shown wearing operations colors. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 17:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick unless there is documentation that it is an error- we don't deal in what is "possible". 31dot (talk) 17:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Noting an occurrence that contradicts a well-established fact is not a nitpick, but carefully consider where it should be placed, and don't criticize." I think yeomen wearing operations colors is well-established, so I don't think it's a nitpick. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Where was it said that yeoman cannot possibly wear blue? 31dot (talk) 18:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Crusher and Data have both commanded the Enterprise-D, and they wore blue and yellow, not the red of command at that time, when they did it. Couldn't someone serve as a yeoman without being assigned to the operations division?31dot (talk) 19:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) All I'm saying is that if all but one are shown in operations colors, then it seems Lawton is the exception to the rule and would be a costuming error. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :We shouldn't claim it's an "error" unless we know for certain that it is. There could be any number of reasons she wore blue. If there's a way to word it without claiming it's an error, I could live with that. 31dot (talk) 19:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What is with ? Tom (talk) 19:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Completely correct with my theory, though it's simultaneously a costuming error as well. Note that the assignment patch is an operations patch, albeit misplaced in time. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's kinda the point. It's "your theory" in this case that it's an error. That's why if we note some sort of difference in what this yeoman wears, it shouldn't be characterized as an error. 31dot (talk) 00:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Removed Yeoman Rand introduced Lawton as someone Charlie's own age, and he was seventeen. However, most later ''Trek productions portrayed Starfleet as generally being an eighteen-plus organization (although Wesley Crusher and Peter Preston were both supposedly 15 years old when they entered fleet training). Yeoman Rand could also have been generalizing.'' In the episode , it was mentioned that the age requirement for entering Starfleet Academy was 16 years old. Crusher was one month away from being sixteen, so, in his case, the age requirement was waived. Preston's age, according to the for was 14 years old; however, his age was never mentioned in the theatrical or director's cut of the film. Finally, it would not be unexpected to see a Starfleet Academy cadet on a training mission aboard a starship or in an installation - in , Jean-Luc Picard spent some of his sophomore year at Morikin VII.Lakenheath72 (talk) 14:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC)